


Groundless

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub." (PoA Ch9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundless

**Author's Note:**

> For Nicol, who requested a ficlet about Remus and Hannah.

Professor Lupin leaned against a front-row desk, crossing his arms. 'So,' he sighed. 'I hear you've been spreading rumours about Sirius Black. Is that true?'

'Y-yes,' Hannah said, shame-faced. 'But a _lot_ of people— I mean, everyone's been saying things—'

Lupin stopped her with a gently upheld hand. 'Yes, I know. But I think...' He drew a breath, looking briefly at the ceiling. '...I think people are talking like that because they're afraid of what _might_ be true... so they make things up— even silly things— in order to have some measure of control.'

'It's like the Boggart,' she mumbled. 'If you make it seem silly, it might not be so bad...' She trailed off.

'Yes.' Lupin began to look grave. 'But, Hannah... Black isn't a Boggart you can laugh away. To treat him like a joke is the very last thing we need.' He touched the outside of her arm. 'Just think before you speak, next time.'

She swallowed. 'Yes, sir.'

'All right. Now, don't be late for class.' He patted her shoulder and crooked a smile. 'If you really want to turn dogs into shrubberies, I'm sure Professor McGonagall—'

He broke off suddenly, as though stunned. Hannah cocked her head with a frown.

Seeming to recover, Lupin let out an odd laugh. 'I... must be tired, I don't know what I'm on about. I'll see you in class.'

Hannah nodded and moved quickly out of the room.

Remus sat down at the empty student desk and rubbed his temple, staring off into the middle distance.


End file.
